


The Bull Rider

by Nylazor



Series: The Adventures of Cal Amell [22]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Asexual Character, Asexuality, Creampie, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 12:55:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16873293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nylazor/pseuds/Nylazor
Summary: Zevran and Bull talk about asexuality, then have sex.Cal lives Au! (Tho Cal isn't in this one, he is talked about)





	The Bull Rider

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Zev/bull fans!! I won't mind if you skip the asexuality angst and go straight for the smut, enjoy ;p

The air was filled with the scent of sweat and cum. Zevran collapsed on the bed sighing as The Iron Bull looked smug.

 

“That… was the best I've had outside of Antiva.” Zevran sighed into the pillow.

 

Bull nodded. “I know what you need.”

 

Zevran shivered, enjoying the afterglow. “Now all I need is the smell of Antivan leather and wine.”

 

They lay in silence for awhile until Bull broke it.

 

“So Cal Amell, the hero of Ferelden…”

 

“And the love of my life.” Zevran said suspiciously, raising his head off the pillow.

 

“Yeah, yeah, don't worry, I just mean… how does a man live without sex… it's weird right?”

 

Zevran frowned. “It was strange to begin with, but I suppose, some people, myself included, enjoy both, so it holds, some people enjoy neither.”

 

“Makes me wonder if I could fix him, no? You can't tell me you never thought about it.”

 

Zevran scowled. “That implies he's broken, don't people say the same thing about us? In Ferelden I've gotten many a dirty glance for being with Cal, people say it's wrong for a man to love another man, people say a lot of things, Cal is unique and that's not a bad thing. Besides, he's happy, then so am I.”

 

Bull scratched his scruff. “I mean if you say so.”

 

Zevran sighed. “And anyway, I did sleep with him, once, before I knew how he felt about sex, it was his first of course, so I was gentle asked if it felt good, and made sure it was ok, but… the entire time he had this hollowness in his eyes, he insisted he was fine, and I thought I was just imagining it, maybe he was nervous, I wondered.”

 

“You mean that mask he puts on?” Bull asked.

 

Zevran nodded, his eyes distant. “But when he told me, later, probably a year later, he said it was horrible, that he felt violated, he said it gave him nightmares… and I still hate myself, I should've noticed, I was just so eager, I hadn't had sex in so long, and he was gorgeous and kind…” Zevran frowned and shook his head.

 

“So it didn't work?” Bull asked.

 

“No, if anything it made him more skittish around me, I thought it would bring us closer, but he started pushing me away, he wouldn't kiss me on the lips anymore. He refused to undress around me, he slept with his mabari between us if we slept in the same tent. Like he was worried I'd try to sleep with him again if he didnt. I didn't even make him cum, Cal finished himself off, but he did it like it was a job, no pleasure.”

 

Bull pursed his lips. “Damn.”

 

Zevran sighed. “Indeed. If he truly is broken I would not know how to 'fix’ him, sex was such a huge part of my life, still is in a way, but I can't share it with him. I wish I could show him how pleasurable it can be, but I know I'll just hurt him if I tried, and besides, I already promised I wouldn't touch him unless he wanted me too.” Zevran rolled onto his side and gently put his hand on Bull's pectoral. “I could talk about Cal all day, but I think other things I could be doing with my mouth.”

 

Bull smirked. “Up for round two?”

 

Zevran sucked his head down and began to suck on Bull's nipple in response. Bull growled and pushed his hand threw Zevran's hair and grabbed a handful at the base. Zevran grunted with pleasure as Bull raised his head. Bull leaned forward and took Zevran's ear in his mouth and sucked the tip before moving down to the lobe. Zevran let out a breathy moan and tried to lean into it but Bull grunted and tugged at his hair.

 

“You're such a good pet.” Bull growled.

 

Zevran whined and bared his teeth.

 

Bull pushed Zevran's face into his crotch, rubbing his nose in the course hairs. He let go and Zevran took Bull's sizable cock in his mouth and maneuvered himself  between Bull's legs. A whoosh of air left Bull as Zevran put his dextrous tongue to work, surrounding Bull's length and coating it in saliva. His skillful tongue getting into the wrinkles and crevices of Bull's cock. He took the cock back into his mouth and sucked, pushing him to the right side of his mouth before moving him to the left. Bull hissed threading his hands through  Zevran's hair. Zevran used his lips to massage it, before taking it as far as he could, Zevran felt his throat clench, but forcefully relaxed it. He pulled back and used his hand to give a few enthusiastic strokes.

 

“You're good.” Moaned Bull.

 

Zevran pulled lose his lips with a 'pop’ and grinned. “I've been doing this since I was a teenager, I hope I'm good.”

 

Bull laughed and leaned forward, and moved so he was behind Zevran, he pushed Zevran's head down and pulled his ass into his lap, before lifting it to inspect it. 

 

“Nice and loose still.” He said as he slid three fingers in easily.

 

Zevran moaned and arched his back. “Ah Bull…”

 

Bull moved his fingers in tandem, then separated them and moved random intent. Zevran tensed his shoulders and pushed his hips backward. Bull pulled out his fingers and rubbed the twitching hole with his thumb, before lowering Zevran's hips down to line up with his cock.

 

“You want this?” Bull tapped his cock against Zevran's ass.

 

“Fuck yes.”

 

“Beg for it, pet.”

 

“Please Bull, I'm so empty, please fuck me with your cock, please.”

 

Bull didn't need to be asked twice, he inched in past Zevran's prostate as Zevran tried to buck his hips to sheath Bull fully. Bull was stronger and held fast pushing in slowly.

 

“We got all the time in the world, no need to be so impatient.” Bull chided.

 

Zevran growled and let his head hit the bed. Bull finally entered Zevran fully to the hilt. Bull nudged his hips against Zevran, then he jerked them, finally he began bucking his hips. Zevran was mewling, grasping at the sheets. Bull reached forward and grabbed his hair and tugged, pulling Zevran up until he was leaning against Bull's chest, Bull reached down and took Zevran's cock in his hand, giving it a few strokes.

 

“Such a good pet.” Bull hissed in his ear.

 

He let go of Zevran's hair and he dropped to the bed and grinded into Bull. Bull slapped Zevran's ass and he yelped. Bull continued to fuck him, stuttering his hips, and then pulling almost all the way out before slamming all the way back in. Eventually he got into a rythm of fucking Zevran, rubbing his sweet spot. After Zevran whining and clenching Bull came, shooting his cum into Zevran. Bull pulled out and watched as the cum leaked out of Zevran's ass. Bull slapped a cheek again, before flipping over Zevran as he took Zevran's cock into his hand and stroked. Zevran's eyes were clouded with lust.

“I'm… I'm close.”

“Then cum for me pet, be a good pet and cum for me.”

Zevran watched Bull jerk him off, he opened and closed his mouth a few times, his breathing fast, before he threw his head back and gritted his teeth. Zevran's body jerked and spasmed, the pleasure spreading from his cock to his chest, and arms, down to his legs Bull worked him through it until Zevran was panting and still, his eyes closed.

 

“How was that?” Bull asked.

 

“So good…” Murmured Zevran.

 

Bull laid beside Zevran as they ached in afterglow.

**Author's Note:**

> So uhhhh iron bull... He like... Psychoanalysizes your kinks right... So ... Like what are Zevran's kinks? Idk, I mean he mentioned liking chains that one time, but... Idk. So this is pretty vanilla if you have ideas for Zev/bull sex scenes I'm open to suggestions! They might go for round 3 y'know ;p
> 
> (Also spacing is weird I'm super sorry I'm on mobile orz)
> 
>  
> 
> Talk to me at tumblr  
> @nye-writes  
> Twitter  
> @nylazorslew  
> Email me prompts  
> nylazorslew@gmail.com


End file.
